


A Simple Kiss

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Just a Kiss, No Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie





	A Simple Kiss

It isn’t the end of a grand adventure that makes him kiss her, they didn’t either of them recently nearly die or anything.

In point of fact, they’re shopping when it happens.

It’s just after New Earth and the Doctor had figured that a shopping trip, as he discovered that this self liked shopping, was in order.

They were walking along hand in hand as always and Rose had tugged him over to look at something, her blonde hair catching the sunlight, before looking up at him, smiling that mega watt smile of hers, and in that moment she’s so wonderful, so beautiful that he can’t help himself and kisses her. It’s a small kiss, but his hearts are hammering and when he pulls back, she’s looking at him in shocked happiness and he smiles stupidly back at her.

Just like hugs and hand-holding became a regular occurrence for them, so does kissing. They move into this new part of their relationship slowly and easily, though Rose has taken to kissing him at random moments, just because she can, she tells him, and usually with a tongue touched smile.


End file.
